As information becomes more readily available over the Internet and through interconnected devices, people have more information from which to choose. As an example, peer networks are rapidly being deployed that allow mobile device users to share enormous amounts of information. Moreover, users are able to download vast quantities of data on mobile portable devices and home computers. Users generally search the information for specific data that may be of interest to them. A mobile device or computer generally provides a user interface which can display the information. Mobile devices and computer systems generally include a keyboard, mouse, touchpad, or stick for controlling the user interface. However, the user interface is generally small, and with the large increase in displayed information, it can be difficult to search for specific content. Moreover, as mobile devices become even smaller and more information is presented to the mobile device, it becomes more difficult to navigate and search the user interface for data.
A need therefore exists for a user interface and method of user interface searching that enhances information searching productivity.